What
by HeyHeyHeyPeople
Summary: Raven has a plan and gets more than she expected. Kinda weird. I own nothing.
1. Chapter 1

It was a nice Saturday, in Titans tower. And Robin was...frustrated.

He fought villian after villian, was very skilled in the Martial arts, and trained with, how Cyborg put it, _the godamn Batman._ And, he liked to think he wasn't that dumb, either.

So how hard would it be to ask a few simple words he said every day, but _never_ strung together?

In other words, he was being all angsty, trying to gather up the courage to ask out the Tameranean princess.

'_Oh god.' _he remembered. _'Star's this princess, and I'm a carnie.'_

* * *

Unbeknownst to him, a certain empath was picking up on his feelings.

Raven smiled a little, under her hood.

She decided to to inform Cyborg and Beast Boy. Not the whole truth. But a balance of...intimidation and blackmail. The three needed to leave.

Starfire was her best friend, and she didn't know it, but...

Raven was about to be the bestest friend there ever was.

She made her way into Cyborg's usual place, the garage.

"Hey, Cy." She greeted him.

"Anything you need, Rae?...Ven?" Cyborg replied, hastily changing her nickname to her normal one, at her glare.

"You need to get out."

"Uh...Why?"

"Because. I said so."

"And if I refuse?" Cyborg crossed his arms.

"Oh...I wished it didn't have to come to this..." Raven sighed.

She stealthily reached into her cloak.

"Do you...Remember when we went Robin-ing?" She stepped forwards.

Cyborg nodded, and gulped.

" I suppose...you felt a rush. You had an itch that needed to be scratched."

She fanned out three pictures of Cyborg, wearing Raven's, Beast Boy's, and Starfire's costumes. (very intresting, how super hero costumes stretch so much.)

"It would be a shame if...this got out...Got leaked...on the Internet..."she leaned in.

" OK! Ok. I crack. Where should I go?"

Raven stepped back and shrugged.

"Anywhere, but here." Raven swiftly exited the room.

"How long should I take?"

Raven leaned over and poked her head back into the room.

"Eh...4 hours? 5, tops."

Cyborg sighed and nodded.

* * *

Beast Boy. This would be easier. Yet harder.

Easier, because, he'd been talking on and on about going to the game store for more contollers. But Raven knew that was a lie. He was probably going to the joke store, to dream up another ridiculous prank.

Harder, because if she played her cards wrong, he'd get all hyper-sensitive to everything.

And try to make _her _ crack.

And that wouldn't do.

Raven knocked on Beast Boy's door.

It swung open to reveal the hyper shape-shifter.

"Hey, Rae. Wanna come in?"

"1. My name has 5 letters. Please use them. 2. No, I don't want to go into your room. I can find a new species of bugs at a later time. 3. You need to leave." Raven said. So far. So good.

"Woah! Why? Raven, you don't understand. I have this _humungo_ prank planned and it'll be the greatest one ever and I'll be Joke King and you can be Joke Queen and-" Beast Boy promptly shut up and blushed.

Raven didn't want to admit it, but she was blushing too.

Robin heard this exchange and whistled.

"You can cut the awkward with a knife." This made Raven and Beast Boy blush harder.

Beast Boy and Raven walked back to their rooms.

Well, Raven could be the bestest friend ever...another time, right?

No! Raven was going to do this for Starfire.

And...maybe...Beast Boy, too.

* * *

Meanwhile, he was pacing, running his hands through his green hair.

How did he let that slip?

No. He would get a date with Raven. Just differently.

* * *

Raven was meditating, clearing her mind before reattacking the plan of evacuating herself and Beast Boy from the building.

When something slipped beneath her door.

_Movies, 5:00. I buy. -Your favorite person_

was in Beast Boy's trademark scrawl.

She glanced at the clock on her nightstand.

_4:45_

She didn't bother getting dressed up. They were roomates. Plus he's been _in her mind. Literally._

Raven smiled. She got what she was hoping for.

Oh yeah, and Robin and Starfire would be alone together.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I would like to say thank you to everyone reviewing, and giving love to my stories. THERE ARE MANY LOVELY STRANGERS WALKING UPON THIS EARTH.

And, I'd like to make it clear that Raven wanted Robin and Starfire to be alone together. Sorry. Sometimes my brain is like, "Take it step by step, fingers. Everything must be clearer than crystal." And then my fingers are like, "LOL NOPE WHATEVER BRAIN." But yeah.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, all rights are owned by Cartoon Network, and Warner Bros.

So. The date.

The pair touched upon the sidewalk in front of Jump City Cinema.

"So...this is a date, right?" said Beast Boy, changing back to his human form. "This isn't like, friends?"

"I think the word you wanted to use is platonic. And yes. I assumed this was a date." Raven commented, studying all the movies that were out. She didn't really watch too much TV, if she could help it. So she didn't really know what was so mething worth watching.

"Ok!" Beast Boy looked very pleased with himself. "So, what genre?"

Raven thought for a moment.

Romance would most likely make everything much too awkward. Horror, worst case scenario: Self-conjured monsters everywhere. Best case scenario: Broken movie screen, a ton of disgruntled citizens, a ton of disgruntled movie theater employees giving refunds to disgruntled citizens...Neither she wanted to deal with. Comedy, ok. Romance awkwardly thrown in? No. So. There was a kid movie left. That...shouldn't do _too much _damage.

"Um...we can watch...the...ParaNorman, I guess." Raven looked at Beast Boy. He nodded.

"Two for "ParaNorman", please." Beast boy slipped the guy working the ticket booth a $20.

After getting some popcorn and soda, we made our way to the room where the movie was playing.

About the time where Norman and his chubby friend was playing with a ghost dog, Beast Boy got squirmy.

"Hey...Raven?"

I looked at him.

"If I did something weird, would you not hurt me?" he asked.

"It depends."

Out of nowhere, he said "Let's count something!"

"Um...cool."

"One."he said, touching his shoulder. "Two." touching another. "Three." Touching Raven's shoulder. "Four." he whispered.

And then Raven realized it was a weird way of him trying to put his arm around her.

She thanked the theater was dark. She was probably blushing to the roots of her hair.

Raven froze a bit, gauging her emotions. Beast Boy was _stomping_ on very thin ice.

She relaxed. It was okay. She was a godamn super hero.

She deserved a little happiness, now and again.

Raven leaned onto Beast Boy.

He was warm. And she liked the way his heart beat a little faster, because of her.

She idly wondered what it'd be like to make it beat even more getting him excited.

_No._

It was one thing, being with him like this. _But not like that._

It's not like it was never going to happen...just...those thoughts were for another day.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hello! Sorry about the delay. I was in the middle of transitioning schools when I wrote the first two chapters. Out of school for two weeks FTW! And after a week it's fall break. So yeah. More fics.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans

Herbal tea.

It was the wonder drink that made bad days good, and the good days...better.

What was today?

This was the thought that made Raven get up out of bed.

After the date, they walked. Just walked.

You know that super overused line about silence saying a million words?

That happened.

And by the time they got to the tower, it was about 9:00, a little too late for her liking.

The movie ended at 8, after all.

It ocurred to her they could have flown their way back home, but it wouldn't have been as memorable. She was surprised to find herself blushing, without her knowledge.

And Beast Boy was, too.

Suddenly, she was kissing him.

Raven didn't remember leaning in and all that , but they were kissing.

It pleased her. His hands weren't roaming. But he was intrested. Nice balance.

It was sweet and chaste, like a first kiss really should be.

But then she got that feeling. That feeling she got before something exploded.

Like a rubber ball inside her was bouncing around, desperately trying to leave.

"I...have to go." and she fled, leaving behind a dazed Beast Boy.

Raven felt bad. That must not be pleasant. Being kissed then ditched.

She was in the living room, pulled out of her reverie.

The empath was a bit startled, to find her beloved kettle on the stove, already warm.

A little yellow note was stuck on to her favorite blue mug.

_Hope you feel better Rae. Woke up and boiled some water. Earliest I've woken up ever. -BB_

Raven rolled her eyes. It was seven.

And then the severity of this situation hit her. Beast Boy woke up at _7. _

For something as trivial as _making tea. For her._

Oh god, for her.

FOR HER.

REH ROF.

No matter how she thought it, it was overwhelming.

And...weeellll...

She kind of liked it.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: To respond to a review, well, um I probably won't include Flinx. I know they exist, and I do believe they should be together, it's just that I don't think they really _fit in this particular story_, you know? This is the story of our favorite empath getting more than she expected. I'm very sorry if I'm disappointing you. Perhaps I'll write them in another fic, after I go over some of the episodes, wake up some memory.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

Raven sighed.

She loved Starfire. She was like a liitle sister. But with siblings comes...frustration

"Okay, Starfire. Stop bouncing. You're giving me motion sickness, and I'm not even near you."

The orange teenager was bouncing on Raven's bed, while the empath was in the middle of her room, meditating. Star abrubtly stopped, crossed her legs, and sat up straight. She looked as if she and Raven were signing an important contract together.

"Friend Raven, please reconsider my offer."

Raven rolled her eyes and shook her head.

The alien's demeanor changed entirely.

"Pleeeeeaaaase, Friend Raven? I have read about these "double dates" in your Earth magazines, and they seem like a wonderous experience. Perhaps we can go to a bow-ling facility, do the golfing- of- the -miniest nature, or go to the theatre of movies!" Starfire checked off the options on her fingers, beaming.

Then she pouted and crossed her arms when Raven didn't respond.

Starfire pouted even more when it didn't work. It _always_ worked on Robin.

"I'm not Robin, Starfire. Even if we are similar, in ways." Raven sighed. She'd have to give in, eventually. Or else the Tameranean would hover around, poking and prodding and acting like an annoying fly.

It wasn't as if she didn't like being around her friends in a normal setting, but...on a date? Together? The thought was foreign to her.

"Ok. Starfire, I'll do it, happy?" Raven immediately regretted it.

Star jumped up and clapped her hands.

"Oh yes, friend Raven! Very very _very_ happy! We must get ready! We will journey to The Mall of Shopping! We can perhaps get you a dre-" Starfire stopped talking after she received a death glare.

"Well...you will wear "normal" clothes, yes?" The girl withdrew her limbs toward her torso, as if expecting attack.

Raven pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Yeah...I'll think about it. Just, go..." she outstretched her hand in the general direction of the door. Heavy meditation today.

3 o'clock...Date's at 6 o'clock...roughly 3 hours of meditation, give or take a few minutes to get ready. Raven winded up her egg timer.

It only felt like minutes when the timer rang.

_'I have to go out...in civillian's clothing...' _Raven groaned at the thought. Her cloak was very prized, along with her kettle and collection of books.

It was a wall that separated her from whatever was going on, when it got too intense. A little toss of the head, her hood covered her face, protected her while she focused. She used her hood for battles, mostly. Occasionally when she was with Beast Boy.

Plus, Raven looked pretty good in blue.

She really only had a pair of jeans and a shirt. Even the fact she owned them was odd. But Robin had insisted she needed to look "casual" if they ever needed to go undercover or anything. But Raven knew he felt guilty because he'd gotten Starfire a shiny new phone for "personal reasons". And that day, everybody got presents. Yaaay.

So Raven emerged from her room, wearing black jeans and a blue t-shirt. Take that, Starfire. Still blue.

This was a weird place. Well, for any other girl on a double date, this would be a weird place for it.

But not for Raven. She, Beast Boy, Starfire, and Robin sat on stools, waiting for food.

But this was no ordinary diner. This was Restraunt Railroad. The jolly place where a toy train zoomed around the place, delivering fries and hotdogs and milkshakes to families-and Titans.

At first, Raven wondered why Robin chose this place. Then she saw Starfire clap and giggle when she picked up her cup of mustard and hotdog from the train. That's the handiwork of one epic girl named Raven, right there.

"Dude...This blows. " Beast Boy was gesturing towards the imprompt to salad. Tomatoes and lettuce taken from burgers, really.

"I don't think they really planned for us." Raven shrugged.

"I hate fast-food veggies. They're like _paper._"

"You wanna leave?" Raven asked. She'd had her fill of fries anyway.

Beast Boy smiled and nodded.

They got to the exit, but before leaving Beast Boy shouted

"Get a room!" to Robin and Starfire, being all mushy and bad teen movie-y.

And Raven and Beast Boy left, with no destination in mind.

(A/N: The diner is real. It's somewhere in Illinois. I went there once. Maybe one or two chapters left.)


	5. Chapter 5

(A/N: I think it's funny that this fic takes place in 2012, and the Titans are teens, but in my first one, it's still 2012, but the Titans are adults. ALTERNATE DIMENSIONS. I think all of my fics aren't going to be related. Like, explore different situations. I'm thinking about either writing a Danica from my other story, or a sad BBRae. So. Vote?

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

"There's the park over there. Wanna go?" Beast Boy grinned.

Raven tried to ignore the little dip in her stomach when he did.

"Sure." She liked how the park was at night. It wasn't as noisy as it was in the daytime.

They both sat on the swings, on the playground nearby.

Beast Boy started pumping his legs, swinging back and forth.

"Betcha can't go higher!" he stuck out his tongue.

Oh no. He did not. He did not just do that. The _audacity._

Raven's eyes got wide. _Challenge accepted._

"But you can't use your powers."

She hated how smug he looked.

No matter. He was going down.

"You have to slow down, or else it won't be fair." She reasoned.

"Is this a trick?" Beast Boy's eyes squinted, but he dragged his feet anyway.

"Ok. 1...2...3. Go!"

And they both pushed off.

* * *

"You cheated." Raven was not mad. She was not mad. She was just...not happy.

"I did not cheat, Rae. You, are just a sore loser."Beast Boy stuck out his tongue.

"Nope. No Rae; It's Raven. You've lost the privilege."

Beast Boy pouted. Then, the chain holding up his swing broke.

"Sorry." Raven wasn't sorry.

Her oh-so-macho boyfriend lay on the ground.

"Get up."

She kicked his leg.

"Up. Don't pretend you're in a coma or something." He was still, still. (A/N: I wrote this line and laughed for a while.)

"Fine. I'm going...Bye, Beast Boy...Ok. Stop it. It's not funny...Gar?"

and then a hand wrapped around her ankle and pulled her down, onto the grass near the swings.

"You're an ass."

Beast Boy turned into a donkey, then back into a human.

"I guess I was!" He smiled.

And Raven rolled her eyes and punched him.

"Don't do that again, okay?"

"What? The joke, or the pretended-to-be-passed-out thing?"

Raven moved so she was closer to him.

"Both."

"I am offended. My jokes are structured to perfection." he feigned being hurt.

The pair stayed that way for a few minutes, until she started moving.

"Do you wanna get going? Robin and Starfire should be done soon."

Raven pushed herself up off the ground, wiping off stowaway grass.

"Yeah, come on."

He stood up and held out his hand.

She blushed and took it.

It took a little while to walk to the tower, but they didn't really care.

On the corner, there was a lone street performer. He strummed a guitar.

"_This, is the night, the beautiful night, what we call bella noche..."_

Nope. Too cheesy. Abort mission. Abort.

"Uh, let's fly, actually, ok?" Raven asked.

Beast Boy turned into a raven.

Peace. Tranquility. Calm. Nope. Street lamp exploded.

For a short, wonderful moment, it was just Raven and Beast Boy. Them, making roads in the sky.

And then they got back to the tower.

"Hey Rae?" The changeling scratched the back of his neck, looking nervous.

"Yeah?"

"Heh. Uh, nevermind..."

"I love you, too."

A/N: IT IS DONE. Remember to vote for another Danic based story, or a sad BBRae breakup thing. I've actually been thinking about the breakup more, but yeah. Don't hate me if you see that in a month or two.


End file.
